Amor Prohibido
by DanielleWatson
Summary: mi primera historia y se la dedico a Hermione y Fred un amor prohibido, leenlo y dejen Reviews pliss
1. El regreso ala Madriguera

_**Capitulo n°1 **_

El Regreso ala Madriguera

Hermione se desperto de un gran salto al escuchar un fuerte estruendo en la ventana era una lechuza, que traia una carta de la Madriguera

_Hermione:_

_Hola!!_

_Hermione espero estes bn, bueno te escribo para Contarte que pronto iremos a Paris no se si a ti te gustaria ir a con nosotros (Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Lavander, Angelina y Harry) te lo aseguro que lo pasaremos genial, bueno todos estaremos encantados de verte sobre todo Harry esta impasiente por abrazarte y saludarte xd, Iremos yo y Harry a buscarte_

_Bueno se despide_

_Ron (y otros)_

Hermione leeyo la carta unas 10 veces hasta que decidio responderla, una lechuza la envio hacia la Madriguera (N/A: Como no, si no donde XD)

_Ron:_

_CLARO!! Como no pasar unas semanas maravillosas con ustedes_

_Espero que todos esten Bn_

_No me aguanto las ganas de verlos_

_Bueno se despide_

_Herms._

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir pensando que haria, y en eso se pregunto

Que hacia Angelina con ellos? que me pondre? Quien me vendra a buscar? Todo era una ensalada

;-;-;-;

Ala mañana siguiente, se levanto, se vistio muy bella, con una Boina doblada

Un vestido, manga corta con un escote v al largo hasta las rodillas y Calzas negras hasta los tobillos, con Sandalias, se veia presiosa

La paso a buscar Harry y Ron

-Hola!! Herms- Dijo una vocesita

-Harry?- Dijo la muchacha

-Si, mi querida Herms- Dijo el Muchacho abrazandola, y levantandola por los aires,dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Como estas?- Dijieron ambos en el instante correcto

Ambos rieron a carcajadas

-Bn y ustedes?- Dijo la Castaña al ojiverde y al Pelirrojo

Bn tambien, como pasan los años no?- Dijo Harry, al ver que su amiga ya era toda una mujer

Si, Dijo ella con una risa nerviosa

...y... me podrian decir que les dio por ser amigos de Angelina?-Dijo la chica levantando una ceja

Nada, esque...!!- Dijo Ron- ...Ella es la Novia de Fred

De Fred?-Dijo la Castaña riendose,- me gustaria ver lo seria que es Angelina con un Chico tan Divertido como Fred, aparte ella es mas vieja jaja

Todos reian,, Cuando harry vio su reloj , se dio cuenta que era hora de irse, el trio Corrio

Y hecharon las maletas a la cajuela del auto, y se fueron rumbo a la Madriguera

Al llegar, Hermione se bajo y vio unas cabezas alo lejos

Se trataba de Ginny, los gemelos Lavander y Angelina

-Hola!! Herms- Grito Ginny

-Hola!! Gin como estas? –Dijo la castaña al ver a su amiga

Bn y tu... que ha sido de tu vida hermione?- Dijo Gin con coriosidad

Nada solo que los eh extrañado mucho, pero recuerda que nada mas, tengo 19 años no? Me queda mucho- Dijo Herms

Jaja rieron todos

-Bueno pasa Herms dijo la Sra Weasley empujandola suevemente hacia dentro despues de saludarla con una calida bienvenida

se sentia un poco acalorada, y le pidio el baño a Ron, para cambiarse

tomo un Short como acostumbraba usar, y una polera corta con tiritas

al llegar al baño...

Sintió que la puerta se abría, vio, espantada, un Fred… o George, en "Paños Menores" sólo llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura, que cubría lo que no se debía ver. Tarareaba una canción, no se había percatado de la presencia de la castaña.

-Ejem ejem- Tosió Hermione para llamar la atención, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-¡OH, HERMIONE!- Gritó el mellizo, intentando cubrirse más.

-… Hola ¿Fred o… George?- Preguntó la castaña, levantando una ceja.

-Esto… Fred- Dijo el pelirrojo, colorado.

-mm… bueno, yo me voy…- Dijo Hermione, "_¡Que situación más incómoda!"_ Pensaba la castaña.

Al pasar por el lado de Fred, rozó sin querer la piel fría del Weasley, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda _"¿Qué diablos me sucede?"_ se preguntaba la castaña internamente, ya que nunca habia sentido eso al tocar a Fred...


	2. Los indicios de una bella relacion

Capitulo n°2 

Los indicios de una bella relacion

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, había tenido un sueño bastante raro, faltaban cinco minutos para las seis de la mañana. Se levantó. No tenía sueño, además tenía mucha sed.

Bajó las escaleras procurando no hacer mucho ruido, sabía que crujían un poco.

Llegó a la cocina, tomó un vaso, abrió el grifo y llenó el vaso, se disponía a tomar un sorbo de agua, cuando algo, o alguien la sobresalta por la espalda, dejando escurrir el liquido por todo su cuerpo.

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Dijo alguien detrás de ella, se dio vuelta lentamente, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Fred Weasley. Que cosas, si hasta lo reconocía.

-Vale… ¿Me quieres matar?- Preguntó la castaña con una media sonrisa.

-Eh… pues… no¡QUE COSAS DICES, HERMI! Si no… ¿Quién me ayudará con la tarea?- Dijo el pelirrojo, poniendo cara de perrito tierno.

-Pues… no lo sé… ¡pero yo no!- Dijo la castaña, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, la encendía y se calentaba, para secarse la ropa.

-Anda… di que si… ¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?- Dijo, de nuevo con esa carita.

-¡Já! Pensándolo bien… tendrías que pagarme por ayudarte…- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro… dime¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Preguntó el mellizo acercándose a la castaña.

-Bueno… no lo decido aún, cuando lo tenga bien pensado, te lo comunico…- Dijo la castaña, mientras subía a cambiarse de ropa.

_Mmm, veamos¿Qué le podría molestar al Weasley...¡YA SÉ! Le prohibiré vender sus artículos a los de primer año… a eso no se podrá negar… _la castaña pensaba. Mientras una sonrisa malévola se le formaba en la cara, daría justo en el clavo, Fred no podría resistirse a no vender los productos, y ella se quitaría a Fred de encima, no tendría que ayudarlo…

Se dirigió a su habitación, las chicas ya estaban despiertas, pero no se veía que quisieran levantarse.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Jane?- Preguntó Lavander, mientras intentaba sentarse, cosa que no resultó, pues se tiró nuevamente hacia atrás, y se acomodó.

-Me mojé, Fred me asustó, estaba tomando agua y me sorprendió por detrás, y pues… se me volteó el vaso con agua, y me mojé- Dijo como si fuera normal mojarse.

-Ah…- Dijo Ginny, mientras bostezaba, tapándose la boca.

En eso entra un torbellino pelirrojo, y se arroja a la cama de Lavander, esta sonríe para luego darle el "Beso de Buenos Días" a Ron.

-Hola, Bebé- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hola Ronnie- Dijo la Chica mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz dulcemente.

-Me voy a duchar- Anunció la castaña, mientras tomaba sus toallas y salía de la habitación, rumbo al baño.

Iba a girar la perilla, cuando alguien lo hace por ella, desde dentro del baño, sale un Fred Weasley con Jeans, una camiseta sin mangas verdes con rayas, y el pelo mojado sedoso y desordenado.

-Hola, Mione- Saludó el mellizo.

-Hola, Fred-

-Valla, hasta que me reconoces…- Dice a modo de broma el mellizo –Por cierto¿ya pensaste que tengo que hacer para que me ayudes?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, levantado levemente una ceja.

-Si… no debes venderles los "Sortilegios Weasley" a los de primero…- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa radiante, se libraría de él fácilmente. Hermione esperaba que Fred le dijera que haría cualquier cosa menos eso, o que cambiara su expresión, a una atónita e indescifrable, pero el pelirrojo no hizo más que sonreír.

-Está bien- Dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Chilló Hermione, no podía ser cierto… estaba todo fríamente calculado… no

podría… no debía ser así.

-Pues eso, querida Mione… deberás ayudarme, yo cumplíre mi parte del trato…- Dijo Fred, con aire inocente.

-Pero… pero… se suponía que tú… tú… no… bueno… no deberías dejar botada la tienda… y sus productos… y tu… y George… ¡AJÁ!, George… el no lo sabe, deberás explicárselo- Dijo la Chica moviendo sus dedos, como cuendo uno rosa los cuchillos juntos… veamos como reacciona George- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

-Pues, en realidad fue George el que sugirió que dejáramos un rato la tienda… por que es el último año… y lo vamos a disfrutar- Finalizó Fred.

-…- Hermione no sabía que decir… ya no se libraba del mellizo…

Hermione entró al baño, con su orgullo por el suelo… ¿Cómo su plan –perfectamente elaborado por su ingeniosa mente- pudo haber fallado?

Se dio una larga ducha… que mas daba, sólo debería enseñarle un poco… nada más, pues Fred iba dos años más adelante que ella, podría excusarse diciendo que ella no sabía eso… o algo pro el estilo. Salió. Se secó el cuerpo y se vistió con unos short negros hasta las rodillas, sandalias de color verde y una top con tiritas, a juego con sus zapatos. Dejó su pelo secar, mojando levemente sus hombros, para luego ir a desayunar, ya deberían estar despiertos la mayoría de los Weasley.

Al llegar abajo, saludo cariñosamente a la Sra. Weasley, esta la sentó rápidamente a la derecha de Lavander y a la izquierda de George. El desayuno estuvo exquisito, habían bollos y tostadas por todas partes, tomó leche con un par de bollos, que a la Sra. Weasley le quedaban excepcionalmente sabrosos. Bromearon y conversaron alegremente, luego los chicos decidieron hacer un mini partido de Quidditch, al final se les unió Ginny también, Herms no, por que era horrible arriba de la escoba, pero se sentó a observar jugar a sus amigos...


	3. Amor Prohibido

Capitulo n°3 

Amor Prohibido

Los grupos quedaron así: en uno estaba Harry, Ginny y Fred, en el otro: George, Ron, y Lavender . Comenzó el partido. Herms no sabía a quien apoyar, pues normalmente quedaban Harry y Ron juntos, y no se hacía problemas, pero ahora sus amigos estaban en diferentes equipos, optó por hacerle barra a los dos. Era ridículo, pero no importaba, pues estaban ellos ,Angelina que gritaba Fred!! Todo el rato  y nadie más.

Se aburrió al rato, decidió comenzar a leer un libro: _"¿Cuánto sabes sobre ti?"_ era como un test personal. Comenzó con su lectura.

Al rato sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella, no se movió, siguió con su lectura como si nada. Minutos mas tarde ese "alguien" comenzó a leer también, estaban casi chocando con su mejilla, Hermione, molesta, se movió para quedar frente a frente con el "alguien",Sus ojos Brillaron pero también se quedó helada al ver que ese "alguien" era nada mas, ni nada menos que Fred Weasley.

-Hola…- Susurró –Vamos, déjame leer, esta interesante…- Continuó, haciendo caso omiso a la fulminante mirada por parte de la castaña -¿Podrías ser tan amable de colocar derecho el libro?- Preguntó.

-¿Fred? Já¿Fred Weasley me pide que coloque un libro derecho para leer?- Preguntó la castaña con burla, Cerrando el Libro y a la vez con suspicacia ¿de verdad quería leer?

-¿Porqué me miras así?, no es que sea un amante de los libros, como tú, pero leo de vez en cuando…- Dijo como si anda el pelirrojo.

-¡JÁ! Por favor… ¿De vez en cuando?, jajaja ¿cada seis años?- Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-No… cada cierto tiempo nada más…- Comentó el mellizo con un suspiro de resignación –Además si tengo que pasar el tiempo contigo… pues tendré que acostumbrarme ¿No crees?- Preguntó, encarándola.

-¿Y quién te dijo que pasaría tiempo contigo?- Preguntó la castaña elevando una ceja.

-Pues… era la promesa… y yo la voy a cumplir… no venderé nada a los de primero…- Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción –Y tu… deberás cumplir tu parte de la promesa… já… estudiar conmigo…-

-Pero…- Intentó excusarse Hermione – Tu ya vas en 7mo y yo… pues yo en 5to… son dos años de estudio de diferencia… no creo que te pueda ayudar mucho- Dijo fingiendo pena.

-Pero… ¡Vamos Herms! Tu sabes más magia que cualquiera del colegio…- Dijo Fred –Además no te pido que me ayudes en todo… sólo un poco… ¿Comprendes?- Dijo como si le estuviera explicando a Hermione que uno mas uno son dos.

-Si comprendo, profesor…- Dijo Hermione, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-No use ese tono conmigo, señorita Granger, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y, además, un castigo esta tarde… la espero en mi despacho, señorita Granger…- Dijo Fred, para luego unirse a las carcajadas de Hermione.

-En fin… ¿De verdad no venderás a los de primero?- Preguntó la castaña, dudosa.

-Nop…- Dijo Fred como si nada.

-¿Ni siquiera escondido?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Nop…- Repitió el Weasley.

-¡EHH!, HERMS, FRED, VAMOS AL LAGO… ¿VAN?- Ginny Weasley gritaba a todo pulmón, vestía un bikini celeste con tiras color crema, atrás venían los demás: Lavander, (Que iba con un bikini rosa pálido) Harry, (con short corto, e inevitablemente sonrojado por la pelirroja) Ron (De la mano con Lavander, con short azul oscuro) y por último George (Con un short café con manchas).

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Fred amablemente.

-Pero… tengo que cambiarme…- Dijo la castaña, quería ir, pero tenía que ir a la Madriguera, para luego bajar hasta el lago… y no quería ir sola.

-Yo te acompaño… no creerás que iré con esto…- Dijo señalando su túnica salpicada con barro.

-Está bien…- Dijo finalmente la castaña.

-¡USTEDES AVANCEN, YA VAMOS!- Exclamó el mellizo.

Así partieron en diferentes direcciones, los chicos conversando animadamente hacia el lago, y Hermione y Fred silenciosos hacia la Madriguera. Al llegar, la Sra. Weasley los miró raros…:

-¿Ustedes no van con los chicos?- Preguntó.

-Si mamá, nos venimos a cambiar, es que estábamos sentados en el árbol leyendo y conversando…- Dijo Fred, tranquilo.

-¿Leyendo?- Preguntó Molly y al ver que asentían, agregó: -Hermione, eres genial¡Pudiste hacer leer a Fred algo que no fueran las tiras cómicas del diario!- Exclamó feliz, Hermione ahogó una risita divertida.

-¡MAMÁ!- Gritó Fred, colorado.

-Bueno… vamos, vallan a cambiarse…- Dijo la Sra. Weasley, intentando enmendar su error.

-Por eso me decías que leías de vez en cuando ¿Eh Freddy?- Dijo la castaña mientras subían la escalera, Fred estaba de un rojo brillante-

-Bueno… si tomas en cuenta, hay algunas tiras cómicas bastante largas… y… es un progreso… ¿No crees?- Preguntó.

-Jajajajajaja… Claro Freddy, un gran, gran progreso…- Dijo la castaña a la vez que soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-¡Báh!- Soltó Fred, a la vez que entraba a su habitación, y Hermione subía a la que compartía con Ginny y Lavander.

Luego de, más o menos, quince minutos, Hermione salió de la habitación, con un bikini café con tiras blancas, Fred la esperaba sentado en el suelo, con un short negro, no llevaba ninguna camisa, esto dejaba al descubierto los años de práctica de Quidditch. (N/A: lo amo, imaginenselo asi, por eso es mi preferido, baba)

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó la castaña, mientras le daba la mano a Fred para ayudarlo a pararse en Carcajadas

-Claro- Dijo este, Mirandola, y sintiendo un escalofrio como el que sintio Herms, cuando lo tomo de la mano y juntos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, rumbo al jardín, para luego bajar la cuesta y llegar, así, al lago.

Pero no se dieron cuanta de algo sumamente importante, al llegar a la cocina de la Madriguera, la Sra. Weasley los miró con un poco de confusión y luego se dirigio alos dos

-y Angelina? Dijo la Sra Weasley

-Nose, Que pasa con ella mamá? Dijo el Pellirrojo confundido

La señora ,Molly les hiso una señal con la boca apuntando hacia sus manos, que por lo cual aun seguian unidas, desde que Herms lo ayudo a pararse

oooh!!...no es lo que piensa...sra Weasley- Dijo la castaña con nerviosismo

Noo madre... no es lo que piensas- Repitio el el Pellirrojo, Colorado,

Amobos estaban rojos de la verguenza

Al salir afuera, los dos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, no podían creer lo tontos que habían sido, y Fred se burlaba de Hermione, y la "imitaba" poniendo la supuesta cara de Hermione cuando la Sra. Weasley la miro

En es instante ambos se miraron, a Hermione le brillaban los ojos al igual que Fred,

-Hace Frio, no crees? Dijo Herms, mirandolo de vez en cuando nerviosamente, bajandola voz

-Si, dijo el con suspiro- Pero cuado llegemos al Lago veras que no sentiras nada de frio, el agua es temperada

-aah!! Ok!!- Dijo ella, mirandolo dulcemente

-Sabes que eres muy linda, Cuando pones esa mirada- Le dijo el Pellirrojo mirando en cielo

en eso, ambos se acercaron y se miraron, Fred se chupo los labios, mientras se ponia frente de Hermione, ella solo lo miraba, el la tomo de las manos bajo su cabeza suevamente estirando los labios hacia a los de Herms, Hermione sintio unas mariposa algo que jamas le habia susedido, Fred se acerco al igual que ella, y se besaron, el beso , duro poco mas que 5 Minutos

-que fue eso?-Dijo ella despues de separarse y mirandolo a los ojos

-Herms, me gustas muchisimo- Dijo el Tiernamente seguro de sus sentimientos

Hemrione lo miro, y con la cabeza dio señal de no- Fred tu sales con Angelina...y...

Fred la cayo al poner su pulgar en la boca y nuevamente besandola, ambos se miraron- Pero yo te quiero a ti, y eso no me hara cambiar- Dijo el Pellirrojo muy romaticamente

Pero...Fred- Dijo la castaña

Fred le dijo, que disfrutaran el momento juntos, y se quedaron largo rato, juntos de la mano, besandose, y jugueteando

Mas tarde sentia que venian los demas y ellos corrieron hacia una banca que estaba, en la entrada de la casa

-y que hacen aquí?... por que no bajaron al Lago?- dijo Angelina celosa de verlos juntos tan amigados

-preferimos quedarnos aquí a charlar- Dijo Fred con aire de Mentiroso

-No me mientas Fred Weasley- Grito Angelina

-Calmate Angelina- Dijo la castaña, caminando hacia la madriguera y mientras angelina no miraba lanzandole besos a Fred, el solo miraba y con una pequeña carcajada sin abrir los labios y tapandose la boca con un puño


	4. Paris : La ciudad del Amor

_**Capitulo n°4**_

_**Paris la ciudad del amor!!**_

Al otro dia...

Todos alistaban sus maletas para el viaje a Paris, Hermione amanecio muy contenta,

Lavander y Gin la miraba y se reian entre si

-Hermione que bicho te pico- Dijo Gin riendose

-Niuno, que piensas que por que este feliz me tiene que pasar algo, aparte hoy nos vamos a Paris, la Ciudad del Amor!!

Jajaj, rieron ambas- ya se que es lo que te pico- Dijo la pellirroja a carcajadas

-Que?- La castaña respondio, con un tono pesado

-Ambas se miraron y respondieron-

EL BICHITO DEL AMOR!! EL BICHITO DEL AMOR!

-jaja, Chistosas- dijo la castaña con un risa fingida

-Vamos Herms cuenta, quien es el afortunado- Dijieron en coro Gin y Lavender

-Nadien,si no estoy enamorada!!- Dijo ella

-Vamos HERMS!! Dinos pliss- Dijeron amnas poniendo caritas de perrito

-No!! Y es no chicas, no les dire- Les menciono, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Al rato, en la mesa, todos comian, Herms y Fred se miraban y jugueteaban, por debajo dela mesa, la Sra Weasley lo notaba, pero no decia nada, preferia a Hermione que Angelina, que todo el dia Gritaba como una celosa desenfrenada

TODOS AL AUTO!!- Grito la Sra Weasley, para que se vayan pronto

Ella no iria, dejaria que los mayores se preocuparan, eso de les quitaba la protecion de ella

El momento llego, todos subieron, incluso...Angelina,

Se fueron directo a Paris, todo iban felices, sobre todo

Herms y Fred que se miraban a cada rato, esto obviamente lo noto Angelina, esta Chica estaba paranoica con Fred, era ella o nadien

Al llegar todos bajaron, y Fred le pregunto a Herms,

-Te llevo las cosas Herms

-Cla...Dijo ella cuando una voz ronca y falsa la interumpio

-No!!, no amor mejor llevamelas a mi ,mira que vengo cansadicima por el Viaje- Dijo la Chica fingidamente

ambos la miraron y Herms le dijo tiernamente- No te preocupes Fred, yo lo puedo cargare sola

-Enserio puedes sola- Dijo Fred un poco preocupado d que Herms llevara tanto peso

-Claro, por que no... dijo ella haciendo fuerza

Angelina, no podia estar mas celosa, desidio hacer algo para que Fred estuviera con ella y nada mas que con ella

Todos fueron a distintos lugares de París, Fred y Herms se escaparon juntos a unos callejones, donde habia un Cebtro comercial, donde se compreron ropa, para parecer frances, la pasaron genial, luego de fueron a ver la obra Romeo y Julieta, ellos adoraron esa obra, caminaron a muchas partes mas

-Hermione? – Dijo Fred

-Si, Fred?- Dijo la chica mirandolo con una cara, que cada vez que Fred la veia se derretia por ella

-Te amo!!- Dijo el Chico- Yo igual respondio esta

Fred se levanto,le tomo las manos y le dijo

-Rompere con Angelina

-Que? – Dijo la Chica cambiando su tono de voz

-Si, mira asi podremos vivir nuestro amor libremente- Dijo mirando a Herms que tenia los ojos Brillantes

Te amo demaciado y quiero que todos se enteren

-ESCUCHAN TODOS!!- Grito Fred a los aires de Paris, AMO HERMIONE GRANGER AMO CON TODO MI SER...- y bajo el tono mirandola a los ojos dijo-

...ala señorita que esta sentada al lado mio, y que cada vez que me mira, me hace suspirar, por que adoro sus ojos, y adoro su besos- Dijo el Chico besandola apacionadamente

mientras ella reia cada vez que el se acercaba, cuando se separaron Herms dijo

-Que loco eres Fred? Con un Tono Dulce y sonriente

-Si...lo se, dijo afirmandole... por que tu me haces ponerme asi Herms- Dijo el Muchacho sin para de mirarla

;-;-;-;

Cuando se obscurecio, se fueron al Hotel, y les pidieron a Harry y Gin que dijieran que estaban con ellos, Harry y Gin hasta ahora eran los unicos que sabian que Herms y Fred salian, ya nadien soportaba a Angelina,

-Hola!! Dijo Gin a Angelina tapandole paso a mirar que Fred corria hacia la habitacion que ambos Compartian

-Hola!! Dijo Angelina tratando de mirar

-Te puedes correr- Dijo angelina, empujando a Gin y corriendo detrás de Fred

-FRED!! DONDE ESTABAS?, QUE HACIAS?, POR QUE NO ESTABAS AQUÍ?- Grito Angelina, ahogando de preguntas a Fred

Fred le pidio que se tranquilizara

-Alistate que saldremos- Dijo angelina un poco enojada

-Adonde? – Dijo el Pellirrojo estrañado

-a un restorant te dare un muy buena noticia- Dijo Angelina

-y cual es la noticia- Dijo el pellirrojo curioso

-NO te dire hasta que estemos aya- Dijo Angelina con un tono, de maldad

al llegar al Restorant un lujos y bello restorant, diseñado ala moda Frances

hay todos se sentaron ala mesa y Angelina dio la noticia de su embarazo, todos la felicitaron, y miraban a Fred extrañados, Hermione se levanto y se fue, ese dolor que sentia, no era recurente en ella, Fred salio detrás de ella, pero no la alcanzo, asi se propuso que luego iria a Explicarle el conflicto...


	5. ¿Quien me mando a quererte?

_**Capitulo n° 5**_

Quien me mando a quererte

Despues de almorzar en el Restaurant mas lujoso de Paris

Y de la noticia que dio Angelina a Fred,

Hermione quedo muy mal, lo unico que queria era regresar a Londres con su familia y no seguir viviendo esta pesadilla, de que su verdadero amor, tuviera dueña y pronto una Hija

Hermione se puso a mirar el Cielo y cantar lo que le nacia del Corazon:

Hermione

"**Dame una razón**

**para no estar en tus brazos**

**o dame una poción**

**para olvidar tus besos**

**Yo quiero mirarme siempre en ti**

**recorrer caricias por tu piel**

**y q tu amor y el mio**

**sean un solo latido"**

Cuando aparecio Fred con una Guitarra estilo Romeo y Julieta, vestido como todo un Galan

se puso a cantar, con ella, Mientras ella lo miraba, y cantaba, la cancion, de la obra que Fueron aver al llegar a Paris "Romeo y Julieta"

Ambos:

"**y Con ese amor prohibido yo puedo sentir**

**esto no es un capricho desde que te vi**

**de tu corazón necesito hoy **

**con cada gota de amor **

**aliviando este dolor...**

Fred:

Dime por favor kien me mando kererte 

**desde q tu estas**

**vivo este amor sagrado**

**Yo quiero mirarme siempre en ti **

**recorrer caricias por tu piel **

**y que tu amor y el mio**

**sean un solo latido**

Ambos:

**Y con ese amor prohibido yo pudo sentir**

**esto no es un capricho desde q te vi**

**de tu corazón necesito hoy **

**con cada gota de amor**

**aliviando este dolor... **

**Y no puedo imaginar esta vida sin tu amor**

**dame solo una razon**

**para no estar a tu lado**

**Esto no es un capricho desde que te vi**

**de tu corazon necesito hoy**

**con cada gota de amor**

**aliviando este dolor**

**Y con ese amor prohibido yo puedo **

**esto no es un capricho desde que te vi**

**de tu corazón necesito**

**hoy con cada gota de amor**

**aliviando este dolor... **

Hermione

**Dime por favor **

Fred:

**quien me mando kererte...**

-Hermione perdoname!!- Dijo Fred- No sabia que estaba embarazada, ni si quiera me acuerdo haber tenido nada con ella, solo estaria con tigo, mi amor, por que eres la unica mujer en mi vida

Hermione lo miro y le dijo- Fred es mejor que lo olvidemos todo lo pasado, y que sigamos con nuestras vidas, No quiero causarme mas daño ni tampoco al bebe que espera Angelina, de que por mi culpa no tenga un padre

-Nadien dice que no lo tendra- Dijo Fred mirando a Herms en el balcon, afirmando lo que decia

-Mejor olvidemoslo- Replico Herms, luego se entro, y Fred miro, fuertemente dijo

-TE AMO!!...- y diciendose a si mismo-... y... eso nadien lo cambiara

al otro dia, Fred desperto, muy agitado como que si algo pasara, Fue hacia el comedor, que tenia la Gran habitacion de ambos, y Vio a Angelina,

-que haces?- Dijo el Pellirrojo

-No ves?- Dijo ella con un tono antipatico,

Ella empacaba las cosas de Fred y ella(N/D: si creeian que esta zorra se iba ir sin Fred estan equivocados XD) para irse a vivir el tiempo restante en Paris, lejos de Hermione

-Angelina...yo no ire..-Dijo el Pellirrojo

-Que?- Dijo ella un poco esaltada de la respuesta de Fred

-Lo que escuchaste yo no ire, aquí estamos para pasarlo Bn, todos!!, no solo tu y yo- Dijo Fred lo mas amoroso que pudo

Bueno esta Bn. No quedaremos, - Dijo Angelina resignada

-Fred salio de la Habitacion y escucho a Angelina, llamar por telefono a su madre, contandole la mentira del Embarazo, Fred quedo Helado con la noticia, pero ala vez feliz, por que por fin podria estar con Herms.

;-;-;-;

Mas tarde, todos bajaron a Tomar el desayuno, Herms se mostraba un poco distante de Fred, no lo miraba, se la pasaba con Gin, Harry o Ron, y en cierton casos con George

Lo unio que queria era contarle que Angelina no estaba embarazada, y que podian terminar con ella, apenas se lo propusiera, Fred la llamo, pero ella ni caso le tomo, en eso Fred penso y decidio hablar con ella, mandandole una carta y unas Rosas Rojas que le dejo en el almohadon de su cama

Y decia:

_Fred:_

_Hermione por que estas asi con migo_

_,tu sabes que te amo. Y me duele que te pongas asi_

_no se que haria si te perdiera amor _

_eres ,mi vida_

_Pd: te espero en el Parque que esta ala Vuelta de la Esquina,_

_Donde hay un Gran Corazon de Flores, te tengo una Sorpresa_

_Atte_

_Fred_

Hermione llego a su habitacion, leyo la carta, Se preparo y salio a donde Fred acordo ir

-Hola, Amor...-Dijo el pellirrojo...


	6. un Doloroso Final

_**Capitulo n°6**_

_**Un final doloroso**_

-Hola, Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa tierna

-Pense que no vendrias, como haz estado tan distnte de mi hoy- Le Explico a Herms el Pellirrojo

estubieron un largo rato charlando, hasta que se hiso de noche, Fred le dijo que se escaparan, que no queria seguir con Angelina

-Pero Fred angelina esta...-Dijo la castaña siendo interrumpida por su amado

-Embarazada?...no fue solo un cuento de ella- Dijo Fred

-Enserio? Dijo ella Feliz

-Enserio, amor- Le respondio el, abrazandola y besandola por todas partes, haciendo que Herms se riera

Se pusieron de acuerdo en dejar una Carta que se fugarian, que volverian cuando todos ayan entendido su relacion,

;-;-;

Al otro dia Hermione sin que nadien se diera cuenta empezo a empacar, Fred la esperaria en la estacion, ella estaba preparada para irse cuando llego, Angelina y Bellatrix vestida de Mortigafa, Hermione no entendia lo que pasaba

Luego esta Alzo su varita y practicando el Hechizo Crucio con Hermione, Preguntaba cosas de la relacion de Fred y Ella

-Maldita me quitaste a Fred, pero yo te quitare la vida, veras que nadien se mete con migo, ni por mucho que alla sido mi amiga o no, como es tu caso-Dijo Angelina mientras Bellatrix Reia sin parar

-Por que haces esto Angelina? - Dijo Herms con voz de Sufrimiento, tras los doloros retorcijos que Angelina le daba

en eso llego Harry, Ron, Gin, Lavander y George, todos quedaron atonitos con la situacion, nadien iso nada ya que Angelina los amenazo que si se acercaban, la mataria

Ginny gritaba y le pedia que le explicara por que lo hacia

Angelina les respondio a Herm y Gin su pregunta

-Por que... esta maldita me quito a mi Fred – Dijo Angelina poniendo cara de Inocente

-Que? – Dijo Ron, George y Lavander

-Lo que escucharon, esta era la amante de Fred...por que creen que Fred y ella nunca estaban con nosotros, quiss que cosas asian- Dijo Angelina, apuntando mas fuerte y haciendo que la Castaña gritara

-Pero dajala, ellos no tienen la culpa, nadien tiene la culpa de Enamorarse- Dijo Harry

en ese momento llego Fred agitado ya que George lo llamo, casi gritando por lo que acurria

Bellatrix e levanto y acaricio al mento de Fred, diciendo

-Te la traias bn escondido Gemelito- Con un Tono de Burla

Fred miro a Angelina y le dijo que porfavor no lo hisiera, pero angelina, no se detenia

Herms cada vez gritaba mas, Gin y Laavander fueron a Buscar a Tonks y Lupin, estaban seguras que no se demorarian mas de 15 minutos en la saeta.

-a donde Fue Ginny... Harry?- le Pregunto George mirando a Angelina que aun tenia Sufriendo a Herms

-Fueron en busca de Tonks y Lupin...Dijo el Ojiverde,

tratando de tranquilizar un poco la situacion, se puso a Charlar con Angelina, para haber si la convencia de que soltara a Herms. Ella dijo que no ya que Fred la habia dejado con un bebe

-Mentira...eso es Mentira, te escuche Angelina, Te escuche hablando con tu madre y explicandole que era una farza y ambas se reian, tu creer que ami no me dolia... ser padre es lo mas lindo que hay... y me quitaste ese ilucion- Dijo Fred con Lagrimas en los Ojos

Angelina solto la varita y Hermione que callo en el piso,

Se puso incada de rodillas boca abajo, y le decia a Fred

-Yo te amaba... te amaba de verdad Fred - Decia con los ojos Hundidos en sollosas lagrimas

-Yo igual...pero...pero tus celos enfermisos, iso que ese amor se fuera- Dijo Fred explicandole a su Ex

Bellatrix se levanto y empujo a Angelina, le gritaba que era una Devil, y por eso matare a Fred

Un rayo salio de la varita de Bellatrix al maldecir a Fred con el Hechizo

"**Aveda Kadabra" ** El rayo verde se dirijia a Fred cuando...Hermione se avalanso sobre Fred, haciedo que el Hechizo le impactara en la espalda y diciendo sus ultimas palabras que fueron

_**Dime por favor **_

_Quien me mando Kererte – _Terminando asi Fred la frase con Lagrimas en los Ojos

Haci desaparecio el Cuerpo de Hermione con un manto blanco que la cubria, se fue

Bellatrix se llevo a Angelina con una Risotada que todos quedaron mirandola con odio y asco, luego llegaron als Chicas, todos lloraban, y Fred no podia soportar la muerte de su querida Hermione que gritaba sin parar

HERMIONE!! VUELVE POR FAVOR , TE AMO HERMIONE...vuelve- Decia el Pellirrojo bajando la voz

En un momento desperado Fred Busco su varita, tratando de asecinarse, todos le suplicaron que no lo hisiera,, el mimo hechizo que mato a Hermione Fred lo uso con el, Harry intento quitarle la varita pero era demaciado tarde, Fred ya se unia a su amada Hermione

Todos lloraron la muerte de Hermione y Fred

Tanto asi que cuando murieron se les hiso un altar, que se decia que cuando alguien quisiera mucho a una persona, les dejara una cartita con sus deceos y queda persona que pasaba con su amado le escribian, y se decia que ellos los vendecerian con el amor que se tenian, a las parejas destinadas, eran como dos angelitos de la Guarda que cuidaban a los enamorados

Harry y Gin se casaron, y a sus Hijo los llamaron Hermione y Sirius

En memoria de sus fallecidos seres queridos

Ron no podia creer que Herms estaba muerta y Lavander trataba de Consolarlo, cada vez que se nesecario, Ron no tubo hijos con Lavander ,ya que no quiso, Lavander entendio esto y aun asi, se quedo al lado de este

Poco tiempo despues la Sra Weasley murio por el dolor que le afetaba la muerte de uno de sus hijo, George conocio a una Chica, llamada Katie (N/D: No es Katie Bell) tubo 2 Hijos

A uno lo llamo Fred por su complice, hermano y amigo

A Angelina jamas se le volvio a ver, pero ala final nadien le tenia rencor, ya que todo habia pasado, Incosientemente fuera de su mente.

Fin


End file.
